


Top Hat

by Blighty14



Category: SA - Fandom, Sanditon (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22405375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blighty14/pseuds/Blighty14
Summary: Sidney Parker and Charlotte Heywood have a chance encounter as children and beyond.
Comments: 47
Kudos: 112





	1. First Kiss

First Kiss

Charlotte Heywood at age 7 was a lively bundle of energy loved being outdoors and on this glorious sunny day whilst trying to stalk up-to a rabbit and catch it with her bare hands, was suddenly distracted by a carriage which had stopped outside their farm house, Charlotte ever the inquisitive soul jumped up to see who it was. Out stepped a very smartly dressed gentlemen and right behind him a very similarly dressed young man, she noticed the young man looked very serious indeed and looked quite sad, he had very dark features just like herself she thought. The gentlemen knocked on their front door of their home and asked for directions to master Turner's workshop, he had commissioned some carvings as a gift to his wife whom had recently become ill and hoped it would cheer her up. Mr Heywood invited him in and his son in for refreshment, Sidney stated he was fine waiting outside in the fresh air after their long journey, he picked an apple from the tree he was leaning against and could feel someone was watching him, the young man noticed Charlotte but pretended he couldn't see her. Sidney decided to entertain the young girl hiding in the grass, he took off his top hat and made it spin full circle by bouncing it off his forearm he did it a few times then for the grand finale bent his head forward and caught the hat on top of his head. Charlotte forgeting she was supposed to be hiding jumped up and clapped and jumped up n down excitedly and had the most amazing sweet smile he also noticed her long unruly brown curls. He realised at that moment that he also started to smile at her enthusiasm. He hadn't smiled for quite some time since his mother became ill.

The gentleman exited the Heywood residence expressing his thanks for their hospitality and summoned Sidney by his side. Charlotte felt sad that her new friend was leaving so soon and quickly ran towards him and reached up onto her tip Toes Master Sidney bent his head down as he thought she wanted to whisper something but she quickly kissed him on the cheek, giggled to herself and spun around. Sidney found this quite amusing. He stopped her and said what is your name Miss? Charlotte Heywood. "good day Miss Heywood, my name is Sidney Parker" and did a small bow. Charlotte blushed and Sidney walked towards the carriage but felt for the rest of their boring journey in much better spirits.


	2. "Miss Heeeywood"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chance meeting

"Miss Heeeywood" 

It is now 16 years later, Charlotte and Mary are walking along the clifftop. Mary was explaining to Charlotte about Tom's younger brother Sidney when they saw a carriage approaching, Charlotte watched as the handsome man jumped down from the carriage in his very tight leather trousers he strode towards them "SIdney"!! Mary said in excitement very abruptly Sidney looked at Charlotte and commented "new maid" after a short discussion with Mary, Sidney asked Charlotte her name again and when she repeated it he thought to himself why that name seemed to be familiar to him, but couldn't quite place it though. Charlotte thought he was very strange indeed.

As the weeks went by and Charlotte started to feel part of the Parker family and Sanditon, well most of the family, she still couldn't quite figure out Sidney Parker. They had disagreements and she always seemed to say the wrong thing to annoy him, he seemed to stare at her in a very peculiar way, she found it quite intimidating. He made her so angry but found her thoughts often involved him. 

One sunny afternoon. Charlotte was just enjoying the view of the lake when she was drawn to Sidney playing with the children, he had removed his hat and was stood under the apple tree. He was bouncing the hat off his arm and kept doing numerous summersaults with it then bent forward and let it land upon his head. Charlotte stood in amazement and just as she did as a child clapped enthusiastically and smiled her biggest sweet smile. Sidney hadn't realised she was watching him he stopped looking rather embarrassed, he hadn't really shown this side to him around her. Charlotte walked towards him and said in a shocked voice, "its You" he looked amused and realised at that moment Charlotte was the sweet girl with similar unruly hair who had made him smile again all those years ago and admittedly although she infuriated him started to do so again. Charlotte was in fact starting to thaw his frozen heart, he hoped at that moment she would remember what she did before he left in his carriage all those years ago. Charlotte slowly walked towards Sidney stood by his side and quickly planted a tiny kiss on his cheek, she blushed spun around and ran off towards the children who were playing hide and seek. Sidney ran over to her and whispered in her ear "you remembered"? with a smile on his face. Charlotte said "how could I not you were the first boy I ever kissed" .

Although not wanting to give into his feelings at this moment his heart however hoped he would be her last.


	3. A brief encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happiness within

A brief encounter

That evening he was in Tom's study and sat back in his chair, for the first time in nearly 10 years he had dared to dream of a life like his brother Tom, with a lovely wife and children. He shouldn't get carried away just yet though, he wasn't sure if Miss Heywood even liked him in that way. He had seen her talk to James Stringer he was younger than him, handsome in a country bumpkin sort of way and untainted. The way James looked at her made him angry he wasn't used to being jealous of anything. Miss Heywood was so innocent she was truly unfazed by his friendliness towards her, she must be naive in matters of the heart he thought He downed another glass of malt whisky, how he wished he could be more like Stringer and not as guarded, he would try harder to be more approachable. 

His idea of being more approachable failed somewhat the next morning. As usual Miss Heywood popping up when least expected on his early morning swimming venture. He couldn't help but smile at her embarrassment at finding him, he hoped she liked what she saw. 

"Miss Heywood what a pleasant surprise," Charlotte tried to hide her embarrassment "it certainly is a surprise spinning around with her back to him," I was only looking for some shells, forgive me. I will leave you to your swim Mr Parker", she could hear him coming out of the water" stop Mr Parker you can't get out of the water it's indecent."  
" Forgive me Miss Heywood, I am upsetting you, if you could hand me my shirt I will leave you be, with a mischievous grin, as he could have just got back in the water. Charlotte grabbed his shirt and spun around her cheeks were very flushed now she couldn't think straight. Sidney walked closer to her she covered her eyes and had her hand stretched out with his shirt, Sidney slowly removed it from her hand with droplets of the sea water landing on her skin. 

"Thank you Miss Heywood, you can open your eyes" now trying to stifle a laugh, she gasped as she hadn't realised he was so close to her, she had never seen such a handsome sight, she had seen the farmers with their shirts open whilst working in the summer heat but the sight of him was breathtaking. The droplets of water seemed to fall in slow motion falling from his hair onto his chest, she could see his dark hair on his chest, she had the urge to touch him."

" Well good day Mr Parker" and that was it, she was gone running away from him, he could see into the distance that dam Stringer was walking towards her on the path ahead "dam him and his stupid oversized hat" 

He could see she was laughing at something he had said, he would try his best at dinner this evening to keep her attention and to make her laugh.


	4. Enchanter of the Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awkward moments

  
Enchanter of the sea

During their evening meal Sidney kept trying to make eye contact and think of witty things to say - but she didn't seem to look in his direction on purpose. He hoped their encounter hadn't upset her. Sidney and Charlotte and Mary retired to the library, Charlotte was engrossed in her book as was Sidney, well he wasn't quite reading he was engrossed in watching Charlotte. Her cheeks were flushed and she was smiling to herself. 

Mary had seen Sidney watching Charlotte, she decided to leave them alone - she loved seeing him so happy. 

"I just need to check on the children" Mary said and quickly left the room. Charlotte looked across towards Sidney and smiled - he did the same, and slowly glided across the room to where she was sitting. 

"You seem to be enjoying your book Miss Heywood," 

“yes it's very enlightening, I borrowed it from Lady Denhams' library she has some extraordinary books"

“please do tell what the story is about" 

At this Charlotte looked flushed and shut the book, "Its just a mythical story, it's silly really". He knew there was something embarrassing her. Charlotte sighed “very well, it's a love story and the maiden has just reached the water’s edge and the very handsome merman is trying to tempt her to into water. “

Sidney beamed at this, he couldn't resist, “ quite similar to our encounter don't you think with his eyebrow raised" Charlotte flushed even pinker at his words. " Maybe a little but I assure you wouldn't entice me into the water," " But you think me handsome Miss Heywood" "No I mean yes, oh dear, I don't know, please stop teasing me Mr Parker".. she needed to leave the room, why did he make her feel so on edge. As she collected her things she dropped her sketch book, Sidney started to look at her drawings, it had sketches of the beach, the sea shells and then the last page, Sidney stood open mouthed, Charlotte had tried to snatch it back off him but he moved further away. 

He smiled at the drawing, there were the rocks in the cove the sea the sky and then an outline of his figure coming out of the water. He looked at her and simply said "you are very talented, I am pleased our encounter made a lasting impression with his devilish smile". 

Charlotte looked like she would burst into tears at any moment "Please don't tell anyone", "Of course Miss Heywood it can be our secret" with a more sincere smile. 

Trying to help resolve her embarrassment he asked if she would you like to go out riding tomorrow as he had promised Henry. " I would like that very much Mr Parker".


	5. Fisty Cuffs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Competition

  
Fisty cuffs

The next day they prepare the horses and Sidney watches her fit her own saddle, he smiles to himself of course she wouldn't use a womans' saddle! With a quick movement she was on her horse, she smiled and trotted off away from them, They reached the beach, Charlotte smiled at both of them "race you to the cliffs" and she was off her skirts and hair flying in the air, he wasn't bothered at all about winning he just wanted to take her all in, what a magnificent woman. " It looks like Admiral Heywood is flying Uncle Sidney". Sidney nodded "indeed Henry"

Charlotte pulled up next to them, Henry was looking for shells in the distance. "Thank you for this Sidney erm, Mr Parker“, she looked embarrassed at using his Christian name, “ just what I needed”. "your welcome Charlotte“, he made no attempts at correcting himself. Sidney took his chance " I hope we can spend more time together like this" "I would like that very much" , Charlotte said and gave him a sweet smile. 

Later that evening Sidney is sat at the Crown enjoying a beverage or three, feeling so happy she had used his Christian name - and had a drawing of him! He sighed - his heart was beating fully again. 

Then as if to break his contentment - Stringer walked in with Fred Robinson. James nodded to Sidney and said "how do" Sidney attempted to reply. There was something in the air between them - Stringer couldn't resist it had annoyed him watching them riding on the beach together. Loudly he spoke to Fred knowing Sidney would hear him "Miss Heywood is only being friendly towards him as she is staying with his family, she is too good for him, they way he acts around her it is improper" Sidney Rose to the bait, "Is that so Mr Stringer walking up-to him starting to grit his teeth. Well I have also noticed how you look at her and you are far too familiar also“. Stringer was unfazed " she is too good for the likes of you, I've heard about how you treat women and the boarding houses, she deserves better." How dare you Stringer make judgements about me, you know nothing!,” said Stringer - squaring up to him. 

Sidney was fuming now, "Miss Heywood is a gentleman’s ' daughter, she wouldn't even be given permission to even Court you Stringer." Stringer had enough "right Parker outside“, rolling up both their sleeves marched outside fists ready. They managed to swing a few punches before Charlotte came running up-to them. Fred had been to get her as he had seen her earlier visiting Georgiana. She quickly stood in between them her arms stretched out pushing them apart, her eyes glaring at them both, although petite she was fearless, she had dealt with many an altercation between the farm hands. It shocked them both into stepping back. " Now what is the meaning of this, surely it's not worth both getting hurt, what is it that you are fighting about"? They both looked at the floor, I'm a sure you can resolve it without using your fists." " Well" Charlotte now had her arms crossed, she was staring at them waiting her hands now on her hips. James whispered "You Miss" 

“Me??, but why? you’re both unbelievable,“ - throwing her arms in the air and spinning around her mane of curls, flying in the breeze, both men just watched her and both sighed. They turned to one another " may the best man win", in unison. They then turned in opposite directions. Charlotte couldn't help but smile at these two handsome men fighting over her and shook her head, as she didn't understand it.


	6. Special Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will James get his chance.

  
Special moments

James was very happy to overhear Sidney telling Tom he was going away for a week on an important business matter. James smiled, as he could now have a chance to spend precious moments with Charlotte. 

James and his fellow workers later that day were having a game of Cricket. Charlotte was walking past watching them from afar. Sadly, one of James's team had just twisted his ankle whilst running and they were a man down. Charlotte couldn't resist shouting over "I’ll play" they all looked at each other but were unfazed - James smiled and said " aye Miss" and handed her his bat. As he did he slowly brushed her hand with his - which seemed to send a bolt of lightening through his entire body. Charlotte felt slightly embarrassed as she noticed how his eyes seemed to light up when he was near her. Charlotte to everyone's surprise was very good at the game and Stringer’s team won, much to his delight. 

A few days had passed and Charlotte was starting to feel a new sensation - she couldn't settle. Images of Sidney kept creeping into her mind and at times - quite inappropriate ones. She was deep in such thought and was just walking past the terrace when she heard a loud crash and a man’s voice shouting out in pain. She ran to the source of the cry and saw that Stringer was laid on the floor -clutching his arm. One of the roofing slates had fallen on him from above, onto his arm and crashing to the ground - and leaving quite a deep laceration. She hurried over to his side and quickly tore her dress to wrap around the wound, to help stem the bleeding. Although in pain, James still managed to give her a loving smile. Once inside and with Dr Futchs now present they ripped open James’ shirt. Charlotte couldn't help but admire his toned chest and started to blush a little. She was disturbed from her thoughts by the Dr passing her some salts to help clean the wound. James although quite seriously injured, was in heaven with her gentle touches upon his skin. 

Charlotte excused herself once the wound was all stitched and bandaged. As she left the building and got over the shock of what had just happened, and her surprise reactions to the sight of James’ bare flesh, she wondered if in fact she had feelings for Mr Stringer beyond friendship. Mr Stringer was surely a very handsome and kind man - but then Sidney re-appeared also in her thoughts. How very confusing! 

James was recovering and although still tender he managed to ensure he invited Charlotte to the Imminent barn dance. There was no way he would miss out on this chance even with one workable arm! The dance was informal and would be similar to the dances in Willingdon - Charlotte was very excited - she loved dancing. 

On the evening of the dance, Charlotte and her good friends Georgiana And Arthur had been having lots of fun -the latter enjoyed the hog roast very much. 

James plucked up the courage and asked Charlotte to dance, it was very upbeat fiddly dee music and they span around and around before changing partners Charlotte was laughing and felt very happy and free. Georgina and Arthur were also in high spirits they decided to take a rest on one of the hay bails and enjoyed some refreshing punch. Charlotte enjoyed dancing with James he had very strong hands - even after sustaining his recent injury. She felt so at ease around him. One person who wasn't happy watching from afar was Sidney who had rushed back from his trip, well more of an interrogation meeting. The pain he felt in his chest watching her with Stringer. He hoped that he wasn't too late! . 

That evening on her way back to Trafalgar House, Charlotte stumbled upon a very well dressed lady who was looking out to the sea. 

Charlotte watched her and joined in the escapism just taking in the sea air. Charlotte started to consider all of her feelings about two certain gentlemen. The lady had been watching Charlotte." forgive me my dear but you appear befuddled", Charlotte giggled "I suppose I am Lady???* “ Its Susan" , she replied. 

Charlotte not feeling at all awkward in the lady’s presence started to explain “ You see I came here from a very small village with no expectations but it appears I have embarked on the most amazing journey and am experiencing feelings I have never felt before." Susan gave her a knowing smile, "would these feelings involve a gentleman? Charlotte now looking embarrassed, “There are two very fine gentleman and I am not sure what to do about it, or how to feel about it all. “

“Well my dear?”…. . waiting for her name " sorry ma’am , it's Charlotte Heywood " 

“well Charlotte you have to ask yourself who makes your heart come alive? Who would make you distraught if you had to live forever without him? “ .   
With a serious expression Charlotte replied - " O I see, I shall have to think on. Thank you Susan. - Are you here for the Regatta in a few days time? It is going to be wonderful, so many things to do and see”. Charlotte carried on waffling with utter enthusiasm. Susan didn't have the heart to say she was only resting on route to another destination, but was also intrigued to see the two fellows Charlotte was speaking of - maybe she could return!


	7. Willow Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidney can't wait any longer.

Charlotte had spent all night tossing and turning thinking of what Susan had said to her, but the images in her dream gave her the answer she needed. 

Sidney had also been awake all night, he had a horrible dread feeling that Stringer had managed to worm his way into her heart. He was growing impatient, he needed to know and needed to spend time alone with his heart’s desire. At breakfast he had boldly asked Charlotte to assist with the boats and preparations for the Regatta especially as a "Lady Susan" and her entourage would be apparently in attendance. He was puzzled how on earth she had found out about it. 

Sidney was still tired from his disturbed sleep he decided to go by the river early and get a head start on the preparations. He went to rest under the willow tree by the river while he waited for Charlotte to arrive.

Charlotte seemed nervous as they walked along the embankment and her foot got caught in a rabbit hole - the rabbits were perhaps seeking revenge on her for all her hunting! Charlotte lost her balance as she pulled her foot out, Sidney had offered to help but she stubbornly refused and fell straight into the water. Sidney tried not to laugh at her And doing the gentlemanly thing - reached out to help her - whilst now roaring with laughter ! This did not amuse Charlotte and so she smiled and pulled him in also! Initially he was not impressed but they both just looked at themselves and dragged there sodden selves out of the water and ran under the willow tree. They were now well hidden and with the help of the sun’s warm rays they would hopefully dry out at little. 

Sidney couldn't wait any longer and suddenly knelt down in front her. Charlotte giggled nervously wondering what he was doing "Charlotte I am less than perfect sometimes a brute and I brood far too often, but with you by my side I am indeed a better man, I want to share adventures with you, care and provide for and have a family with you. Please will you marry me my dearest Charlotte". 

With tears in her eyes she nodded and embraced him, he twirled her around still soaked through with river water - but they didn't care as they were both so very happy.

Charlotte was staring at Sidney's hat on the ground picked it up and almost managed his old hat trick! Her wet white cotton dress was still clinging to her glorious curves. She had the most amazing womanly figure. Sidney started to wonder what it would be like if she only had his top hat on and nothing more! " Penny for your thoughts Sidney?” “ My dearest Charlotte, I would be indeed a pauper if I were to give you a penny for every thought I have regarding you", with a devilish smile.


	8. Just a Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Ever After

"Mr Parker," Mr Parker" , no reply, Charlotte reached down to waken him from his obviously pleasant dream- as he was smiling! 

Sidney shot up very flustered and very disappointed, it was just a dream, all be it an amazing one. " I appear to have nodded off,”, Charlotte smiled at him" what do you need help with?” “forgive me Miss Heywood, In truth I do not need your help, I just wanted your company,“ he added with a shy smile. “ I do need to practice for the race however”. Sidney held out his hand, although Charlotte hesitated at first she couldn't resist his warm smile. 

Charlotte sat in the boat closed her eyes and let the sun's rays touch her skin, everything Sidney wanted to say to her was lost in this moment she looked so beautiful, the sun made her hair shine and her skin glow - he could see tiny freckles appearing on her nose . He had stopped rowing and was just staring at her. 

Charlotte opened her eyes, Sidney pretended he was looking the other way. Charlotte leant over the edge and trailed her fingertips over the water, Sidney, with his shirt sleeves rolled up to allow him to row, and the top buttons of his shirt also open, glanced over and had the most amazing view of her womanly form. He knew he had to say something, anything? "Miss Heywood, are you looking forward to the Regatta," “yes very much so". "I hope you win Mr Parker" and looked embarrassed as she was entranced by the outline of his firm muscles. She could not take her eyes of them as they were apparent with every movement of the oars as they plunged and glided rhythmically through the water. They reached the embankment, Sidney hadn't realised he could row as fast as he did. 

Sidney was angry at himself for missing his chance of speaking with her properly, he knew he probably wouldn't even get any moments now with her today. Damn it all! 

The race was so intense Charlotte felt her heart racing - watching both her favourite gentlemen competing! Tom as one of the officials, had enthusiastically offered a kiss from Charlotte to the team captain of the winning boat. Of course both James and Sidney were thrilled with the thought of this prize - as long as they won! The trophy Itself was considerably less important to either of them! 

Both captains felt as if competing on the battlefield: the reward for the victor would be a moment of pure happiness. 

The race was neck and neck until Arthur manged to drop his oar at the last minute, - “blasted Stringer “ had won. Sidney once again felt like a horse had kicked him fully in his chest, he couldn't decide whether it was due to the over exertion or the smoking heavily or his heartbreak. He couldn't watch Stringer receive his prize. He also heard Tom say what a fine pair they would make - which greatly displeased him.

Sidney stormed off, he needed to have some time to himself, that was it! Charlotte would realise Stringer was right for her not him, she was too pure for the likes of him, Stringer was right. Sidney sank to the ground his shirt soaked with sweat with his head in his hands. 

He was so lost in his thoughts, he hadn't heard the small footsteps of Charlotte. 

"Are you alright Mr Parker," “ not really no" in a very low voice. "Are you hurt?” “only my pride." “Sorry Mr Parker I don't understand" 

"I'm sure Stringer was very happy with his Prize“ . Charlotte could sense Sidney was angry. Charlotte tried to lighten the mood. “I am sure he is proud to win his Trophy, yes" Sidney sighed "most of all though - a kiss from you Charlotte". 

"I didn't kiss anyone, well not how you are imagining, I felt embarrassed so I kissed his hand, Mr Stringer thought it was very strange indeed" and now she giggled at her silliness. 

Sidney sighed and smiled, his dark mood lifting slightly "you see, there is only one man I truly want to kiss and that is you Sidney Parker" and at that moment she leant into him and placed a kiss on his cheek but didn't need to run off this time. 

As they were still out of view from everyone. Although not in the best attire he held both her hands and simply said " I was your first kiss and I want to be able to kiss you everyday for the rest of our lives, will you Marry me Charlotte Heywood and make me the happiest man in the world. 

"Yes Sidney with all my heart" They both lay down in the grass in pure bliss holding hands, lost in the moment. He kissed her hand " I love you Charlotte". "Sidney I do hope my papa will give us his blessing”. Sidney laughed at this." There is no fear of that, he has given his blessing twice in regards to myself” and raised his eyebrow. Charlotte was confused, but then it hit her which made her cheeks blush bright pink." I was initially put off when I sat in your father's study and he just laughed for ten minutes after my proposal.“ Your father then tapped me on the back and agreed and said “you already had my blessing 16 years ago, Charlotte will explain the rest. “

Charlotte stood up although still embarrassed put her hands on her hips and recalled what she had said to her father all those years ago after meeting young Sidney for the first time - 

"Papa I have met the man I will marry one day his name is Sidney Parker he is handsome very well dressed but makes me smile especially with his amazing hat tricks." 

Charlotte then in a deep voice," Well my dear if Mr Parker visits our humble estate in the distant future I will greet him with open arms and give him my blessing for making my daughter smile as you are now" 

Sidney walked up to Charlotte - he wanted to cry with happiness and leaning towards her, kissed her so tenderly, they both felt as if floating up towards the sun - towards their adventures together - towards the family of many they will make. Finally to their journey being part of Sanditon, where dreams really do come true.


End file.
